This subproject represents an estimate of the percentage of the CTSA funding that is being utilized for a broad area of research (AIDS research, pediatric research, or clinical trials). The Total Cost listed is only an estimate of the amount of CTSA infrastructure going towards this area of research, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. This proposal for a Clinical and Translational Science Center at the University of New Mexico Health Sciences Center (HSC) will catalyze the emergence of a transformative, novel, and integrated academic home for clinical and translational science at a flagship institution that serves the entire state of New Mexico and the Southwestern region of the U.S. This center will have the infrastructure and consolidated resources to: 1) synergize multi- and interdisciplinary clinical and translational research and researchers to catalyze the application of new l^nowledge and techniques to clinical practice at the front lines of patient care;2) recruit, train, and advance well-trained Interdisciplinary investigators and research teams with strength In cultural sensitivity, health disparity, and biotechnology;3) create an incubator for innovative research and information technologies;and 4) expand existing partnerships between UNM Health Sciences Center (HSC) researchers, practicing clinicians, and communities to speed the development of research. Our vision of the CTSC links and focuses the efforts of our basic, clinical, and translational investigators, community clinicians, clinical practices, health care and research collaborators, and industry partners. Since New Mexico has a high proportion of ethnically diverse (i.e., Hispanic and Native American), rural, medically disenfranchised, and health-disparate populations, a CTSC in New Mexico can uniquely address these problems. The UNM CTSC will draw upon outstanding Institutional commitment (at least $57,802,262 ) to achieve its goals. The UNM CTSC possesses authority over the recruiting, hiring, protected time, expectations, promotion and tenure, and evaluation of its faculty members. Evidence of the commitment and effectiveness of the UNM CTSC In these pursuits are apparent from the following achievements made during the planning process: (1) reorganization of the UNM HSC research mission under a new Vice President for Translational Research with authority over research education, compliance and research functions, (2) establishment of an institutionally-funded K12-llke program, and recruitment of 5 junior faculty, (3) development of Innovative new research education programs, (4) operation of a functionally expanded Participant and Clinical Interactive Resources component that is serving the needs of several community-based studies, Including the landmark, new National Children's Study, (5) the redesign of our institutional approach to Biomedical Informatics and development of a regional clinical data warehouse that will be available to Investigators using a $5.8 M Investment, and (6) construction and renovation of new buildings for the CTSC. Additlonally,UNM's commitment Includes $14.5 M In new institutional funds committed to CTSC programs, and $8.5 M in matching funds to construct new space to create a physical home for the CTSC. Funding of this proposal will assure sustalnabllity and growth of these transformations that Is critically needed to support clinical and translational research at UNM. RELEVANCE (See instructions): The UNM Clinical and Translation Science Center will rapidly escalate transformative scientific discovery Into improved human health outcome.